In the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), Dedicated Channel (DCH) traffic (i.e., user traffic) is given priority over High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) traffic on the lub interface between the Radio Network Controller (RNC) and the Node B. In other words, HSDPA traffic only uses lub interface capacity that is not used by DCH traffic. Typical dimensioning methods for the lub interface, however, can cause HSDPA traffic flows to fail to meet desired Grade of Service (GoS) requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved dimensioning methods for HSDPA traffic. In particular, there is a need for an improved dimensioning method that determines the capacity that is needed for both DCH and HSDPA traffic to fulfill Grade of Service (GoS) requirements on an lub link.